Ninjago's The Snow King
by Randomness Girl
Summary: Ninjago AU. When the Overlord creates a malicious mirror, it shatters and pieces of it fall into Kai's eye and heart. Soon afterward, he disappears with a strange man. Nya must go on an epic journey with talking animals, snow, royalty, robbers, magic, and more to bring back her beloved brother! Based off of Hans Christian Anderson's The Snow Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've noticed there are a couple of Ninjago AU's of Frozen, but I haven't seen any of The Snow Queen, the story that inspired the movie we know and love today. **

**Ninjago and The Snow Queen do not belong to me. They belong to Lego and Hans Christian Anderson, who happens to be dead. Without further ado, Ninjago's The Snow King!**

The Story of the Overlord and the Mirror

There once was a sorcerer, one of the most evil of sorcerers. Not the Devil, but in fact a student of the Devil, the Overlord. He came up with a very sinister joke. He crafted a mirror that made all the good and beauty of something diminish into nothing and all the bad and ugly things magnified ten times worse than they were. The upset people greatly amused the Overlord and pleased his mentor.

All the students of the academy had an opportunity to try out the mirror all over the Earth. They all enjoyed seeing people unable to recognize friends, ignore beautiful lands, and worry how they looked.

With the power of the mirror, they decided to mock God with it. The higher and higher they flew, though, the more and more the mirror wrinkled. Finally, it could no longer take it, and the mirror shattered into fragments of various sizes across the land.

Some smaller than a grain of rice could wound up in someone's eye that all they could see were the flaws of everything. Some were big enough to fit in a window pane, but outside appeared foggy or too wet to be outside.

You shall now read what happened to some of those fragments.

**This will be multi-chapter. I will update when I have time and figure out how to add chapters. RG out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY! AN UPDATE! No one tell my parents that I did not start my homework. The disclaimer, yadda yadda yadda.**

**Let the chapter commence!**

The Story of the Little Boy and Little Girl

In a small town, there were hardly any trees or flowers that grew, so it pleased anyone to see the rose garden by the shop. The shop belonged to a poor man, and he had two wonderful children that owned the little rose garden. They were brother and sister, and got along so well. Each morning, they would come out to see their beautiful flowers growing, and each spring, they would plant new red roses, for the winter would always take away the old ones.

One winter day, their grandmother came and told them one of her stories. "Do you see the white bees swarming outside?" she asked them. The children nodded.

"Do they have a queen?" asked the boy, whose name was Kai. He was dressed in red and had brown spiked hair.

"Surely they must have a queen," the girl, whose name was Nya, agreed. She wore a red dress and had short black hair, which resembled her dead mother.

Their grandmother smiled and replied, "No, they do not have a queen, but they do have a king. You will find him where the swarm is the thickest. It is where he flies, and he is the largest of all of them. He does not remain on Earth, but soars high up in the dark clouds. Sometimes, he comes down close to the ground and creates frost on the windows, making amazing different shapes."

"Can he come here?" asked Nya with great wonder.

"Perhaps," the old grandmother replied.

"He should," young Kai said. "Then I will put him on the stove and he shall melt."

The grandmother ruffled the boy's hair and told them more tales.

One night Kai, in his nightwear at home, looked out the window watching the snow fly madly. One appeared larger than the rest. It grew and grew, until at last came the figure of a man dressed in white. He had a long cloak which looked as if it were millions of tiny snowflakes interlocked and sewn together. He was made completely of ice, yet was still alive. His eyes sparkled like the stars, but no peace showed in them.

He looked towards Kai's direction and waved. Frightened, he ran back to bed, trembling, as a bird flew by the glass.

The nest day came the arrival of spring. Excited, Nya ran over to her brother to sing him a song she had made with the mention of roses, which went like this:

"_Roses bloom and __cease to be__,_

_But Christ-child we shall see_."

Kai found it beautiful, and sang it over and over again with his sister. Then they ran out and kissed their roses one by one, and laughed.

One day, the two children were looking in a book filled with colorful pictures of plants and animals. As soon as the clock struck twelve, Kai clutched his right eye with one hand and his chest in the other. He fell to the ground on his knees and gave a terrible scream. "There is something in my eye!" he exclaimed. "And what is the pain I feel in my heart!"

Nya rushed over to her brother and checked his eye for whatever was in it. "I don't see anything," she told him.

Kai blinked once, and blinked again. "I...I believe it is gone now. I think I am alright."

But he was not alright, for a tiny shard of the Overlord's mirror had fallen into his eye and another fell in his heart.

For no reason she could think of, Nya started to sob. Kai then asked with a mean tone, "Why are you crying? You're so hideous when you cry!" This remark made Nya cry harder.

Kai went outside and yelled, "These roses are hideous! This one is decaying and this one has a worm in it!" He then got to work at ripping the flowers out of the ground.

"KAI! What are you doing?!" Nya cried. "Stop, please!" But Kai did not stop, not until each and every rose was plucked from the ground. Poor Nya felt miserable.

Something in Kai had obviously changed, for he was no longer the sweet boy he used to be. When Nya brought out a picture book to read, Kai would say, "Only babies read those." When their grandmother came to visit, he would always interrupt, and behind her back, he would grab her spectacles and imitate her in a rude manner, which everyone thought was funny. He imitated all the disliked characteristics of each person in town, and everyone said, "This boy is clever, a real genius." It was the power of the mirror that had caused this behaviour, but of course, no one knew. Even though she was teased and picked on by her older brother, Nya still loved him with all her heart, though it was difficult.

His games were also different, for they were no longer childish. One day, he took with him outside a warm piece of glass in the snow and let the flakes fall. "Look at the beautiful snowflakes," he told Nya and showed her the magnified snow. Beautiful patterns were stuck onto the glass, and Nya agreed they were beautiful. "They are so perfect, much better to look at than flowers," he continued.

The next day, he dressed warmly and took out a sled with him. As he was leaving, he told Nya, "I am going to the square where all the other boys play," then left. At the square, older boys would play a game that tried to show who was the bravest. When a cart passed through, he would quickly tie his sled at the back of it and would ride behind it.

A magnificent white cart came by, and riding inside was a person in a white fur coat and fur hat. The fur was so thick, it was hard to tell if it was a man or woman. Kai quickly tied his sled to the cart and rode off with it, far out of town. Hours and hours they went, and Kai became scared. He did not know where he was or where he was going, and he was beginning to get numb.

Suddenly, the cart came to a stop, and the person inside turned around. Kai trembled, recognizing the man as the Snow King.

"We have stopped, but why do you tremble?" the Snow King asked. His voice was calm and soothing. Kai did not reply, so he said, "You must be freezing. It is not safe for a child to be out in this weather. Come quickly into my coat."

Without hesitation, Kai rushed over and climbed into the thick fur coat. All at once, he was no longer freezing. "Who a-are you?" Kai nervously asked.

The man smiled, and said, "I am Zane, the Snow King. I create the snow and ice of the winter season. Were you the boy I saw at the window last year?"

He barely nodded, and timidly responded, "I'm Kai."

"Nice to meet you, Kai," Zane replied, and without warning, he kissed Kai's forehead. His lips were freezing, and Kai felt a chill throughout his body, then felt nothing, since his heart now became a lump of ice making him immune to the cold. Zane kissed him once more, which wiped away the memories of Nya, his grandmother, and his town. "Now, no more kisses for you, Kai," Zane told him, "or else I kiss you to death.

"Come, stay with me," Zane offered.

"Okay," Kai replied, and rode off with the Snow King to his ice castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, my e-mail was crowded with messages of people following and favoriting this story. Did not expect that. I am going to respond to the two reviews I got, which I am happy for.**

**Jinxie James: Thank you!**

**Lya200: No, Zane is not evil. He just decided to keep Kai with him. That's what the Snow Queen did. I don't know why, though.**

**Disclaimer: (Long explanation about how I do not own anything but the idea) **

**Audience: (sleeping with a few snorers) **

**Person in the audience: You're getting boring!**

**RG: Oh dear, am I? Then let's begin Chapter 3!**

**Audience: YAY!**

The Story of the Enchanted Flower Garden

When Kai did not come home that night, Nya began to worry. No one knew what had become of her brother. Everyone in town she asked had no information of his whereabouts. Only the boys who played at the square last saw him. "He rode the back of a huge white cart," they told her. That was all they had.

The poor girl cried herself to sleep, for she felt Kai was gone forever.

"Kai is dead," she told the sunshine.

"I do not believe he is dead," it said to her.

"Kai isn't coming back, he is surely dead," she told the forest critters.

"We don't believe he is dead," they said.

Everything and everyone she said it to would all say the same thing: "We do not believe it." Nya began to doubt herself of her thoughts.

"Maybe the river has taken my brother," she thought. "I will offer it my beautiful red slippers Mother gave me so that it will return Kai to me." The slippers were her most valuable possession, but she was willing to give them up for Kai whom she loved with all her heart.

She decided to leave early, while the sun was not up yet. She quietly kissed her sleeping grandmother good-bye and holding her red slippers, she left. Alone, and quite scared, she walked up to the flowing river and asked, "Have you taken my brother Kai? I will give you the red slippers Mother gave me to get him back." She threw the slippers in, but the river washed them back on the shore for it did not take Kai. Of course, Nya did not know that. "Maybe I did not throw them far enough," she thought. She looked around and found a small wooden boat. She put it in the water and floated where the waters were deepest. "Please give me my brother back," she pleaded as she threw the slippers in once more.

All of a sudden, the boat started drifting along with the current. "Oh, oh dear!" Nya cried. "I am floating away and I am to far from the land!" After fretting a bit, she began to calm down. "Maybe the river is taking me to Kai," she thought to herself, and started to cheer up and enjoy the beautiful sights she passed by.

Hours and hours went by,and the little boat did not stop. The red shoes bobbed in the water, trailing it. After what seemed like an eternity, a handsome young man appeared on the shore. He had chestnut hair and dressed in blue. Nearby, there was a small metal shack. Behind it, there was a junk pile on one side and a huge garden on the other. Nya desperately called out to him, for she was starting to become sick from the ride. The man quickly snapped his attention to her, and hurriedly, grabbed a long, fallen tree branch laying on the ground and with it, pulled her to the shore.

Nya scrambled to shore as fast as she could. She fell on the ground hard since she was no longer used to walking on land. "You poor girl!" the man exclaimed, and helped her to her feet. "Come into my home, for you look as if you've traveled far and need rest." Holding the man's hand, Nya unsteadily walked with him into the metal shack.

Inside, it was not very roomy, and it had only three rooms: a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen. The man took Nya into his kitchen and had her sit at a small, round table. He sat across from her and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jay. Now, would you like to tell me who you are and what you are doing out alone by yourself in a boat?"

"My name is Nya, and I'm looking for my brother, Kai," Nya responded in a small voice, then proceeded to telling Jay every event that lead to this day, from the day he behaved differently to his disappearance. " And now, I have come to search for him," she concluded, her voice much stronger now.

Jay shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I have not seen your brother. But you are welcome to stay and rest here if you'd like."

Nya agreed, and Jay gave her an apple to eat. As she ate, Jay combed her raven-black hair and talked. And talked. And talked. And talked. He just kept rambling on, but Nya did not mind much. She figured he was really lonely and did not get too many visitors. Or he really liked to talk.

Though, with each stroke of the comb, Nya grew more fatigued, and began to think less and less of Kai and her home. Finally, she forgot her past and fell asleep. Jay stopped combing and carried her to his bed. He went to his garden, waved his hand in the air over the flowers, and all the roses retreated underground.

The truth was that Jay was an enchanter. He never used his powers to hurt anyone, only for his amusement. He never had a child with him before and wished to keep Nya forever. He was afraid if she ever saw a rose, she would remember her brother and family and home, and leave him forever, since one small flaw of any plan could ruin everything.

For many months, Nya lived with Jay. All she knew was that she lived with him all her life. She loved him like a father, and he loved her back. Some days, they would play, talk, or joke around. Jay was a very funny man. Other days, she liked to scavenge the junk pile near the house to see what she could find. Usually, Nya spent time in his huge garden. It was filled with every plant on the Earth, most of them very exotic. She loved to sit in the sun and look at the trees and flowers growing there. Yet, it seemed incomplete somehow. Nya had a feeling there was a plant missing, but every time she went through, she could not figure out the mystery plant.

In his room, Jay kept a top hat. He always left it on a small table, but he forgot the rose on its side when he commanded the roses to go underground. Nya decided to see Jay in his room and ask him to make dinner, for she grew hungry. She did not know what to expect in the room for she never entered it before. As she entered, she spied the rose on the hat. All at once, she remembered everything, and yelled at Jay, "Do you not have any roses in your garden?!"

She ran into the garden to see if there were any roses. She went through twice, but found none. Distressed and upset, Nya cried. Her tears crawled down her cheeks, then fell on the ground. Where they hit were bare patches of dirt where the roses used to be, and the tears helped the roses grow once again. Nya cheered up a bit, but did not cease crying. "I've spent too much time here!" she said, sobbing. "Kai is long dead by now!"

"We were underground where the dead stay," the roses told her. "Your Kai was not seen down there." Nya now felt better, knowing Kai was still somewhere out there.

Since the roses were able to help her a bit, she thought maybe the other flowers had any information about Kai's whereabouts. They did not, but they did have interesting tales to tell.

"Hark, do you hear the drum? Tom tom. There are only two notes, tom tom," said the tiger-lily.  
"Listen to the mourning song of the women! Hear the priest cry! The Hindu widow stands by the funeral pile in her red robe. She places herself onto the dead body of her husband. The flames rise and dance around her. The Hindu woman thinks of the living one, her son, who lit the fire. It troubles her to think the flames will soon consume her body. Will the fire of the heart be extinguished by the fire of the funeral pile?"

"I don't understand," Nya replied.

"This is my story," the flower said.

"Near the yonder roads stands the castle of a knight," said the convolvulus. "The thick ivy creeps over the old, decaying walls. They crawl high, even up to the balcony where a young, lovely maiden sits. She looks over the distance, watching the road. No bloomed rose is as fresh as she is, no apple-blossom stirred by the wind floats more lightly than she would. Her silk rustles as she waits for someone, saying, 'When will he come?'"

"Is it Kai you speak of?" Nya asked.

"It is the story of my dream," the flower responded.

"A rope hangs between two trees," said the snowdrop. "Apiece of board hangs on it, for it is a swing. Two pretty girls in snow-white dresses and long, green ribbons in their hair sit upon the swing, going back and forth. There brother who is taller, has one arm around the rope to steady himself. One hand, he holds a small bowl, the other holds a clay pipe, blowing bubbles from it. The bubbles fly up as he swings, showing a rainbow of colors. As the boy was swinging, a dog ran out, almost as light as a bubble. He stands on his hind legs, wanting to get on the swing, but it did not stop, and the dog becomes mad. The children stoop towards him, and the bubbles pop. That's my story."

"Your story is very beautiful," Nya told the flower. "But you did not say what happened to Kai."

"There were five maidens, fair and beautiful," said the hyacinth flowers. "One wore a dress of red, one of blue, one of white, one of black, and one of green. They danced gracefully by the calm lake in the shine of the moonlight. They were not fairy elves, just mere human beings. A sweet fragrance attracted them, and into the woods they disappeared forever. The five maidens lay in five coffins which glided across the lake. The fireflies light the night like torches above the maidens. Are they sleeping, or are they dead? The scent of the flower says they are dead. The bells of the evening ring."

"Such a sad story you tell," Nya said to them. "Is Kai also dead? Are the roses not telling the truth?"

"We do not know of your Kai," they replied. "This is the song we sing."

Nya went up to the buttercups gleaming in the sunlight. "Do you know where Kai is?" she asked.

The buttercups sparkled and shined happily. What story would they tell?

"On a little court shone the bright sun on the first spring day. His warm, bright beams rest on the white walls of the house of the neighbors, close by the first flower of spring, which glittered as gold as the sun. In one house, an old grandmother sat in a rickety, wooden rocking chair. Next to her, her granddaughter, a sweet, young servant-maid, came up for a visit. The girl kissed her grandmother on the cheek, and everything became golden. Her lips, her heart, the house, the day, everything. That is the story I tell."

"My poor grandmother!" Nya gasped. "Oh, she must miss me and Kai and must be so lonely!" With that, she decided to continue her search and leave the garden.

**Sorry it took awhile. Now I'm happy I updated! (plays "Happy on radio)**

**Friend Hayley: (screams and smashes radio with sledge hammer)**

**RG: D: How'd you get here, Hayley!?**

**Hayley: Didn't I tell you what I will do to people who play that song!?**

**RG:(gulps and runs away as Hayley chases after her with a machine gun)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nya: Okay, Randomness Girl has gone missing since last chapter's incident with the radio. I guess I'll be doing the disclaimer and responding to reviews. **

**Lya200: Sorry, I won't take Jay. :( FYI, Jay plays the role of a female.**

**Samuraifan282: Hayley, RG's friend at school, thinks the song is so annoying, she said she would kill anyone who sings or plays the song. Also, The Snow Queen is an interesting story. RG was excited to read it in Language Arts even though no one else wanted to.**

**RG doesn't own me, my friends, or the story, just the idea. And, I believe this paper I found on her desk should be the next chapter. I'll also play the Frozen soundtrack so no one starts shooting authors with machine guns and because RG loves Frozen too much that she basically memorized every line, literally, and I guess it's like bait in a trap. **

**Also, I wouldn't suggest watching the movie with RG. She's annoying.**

The Story of the Prince and His Father

When Nya left the garden, it was already autumn, for the leaves of the trees began to turn orange in color and were falling to the ground. Everything drooped weary around her, and the world that she left in the bright spring now appeared dark and gloomy. How alone she felt.

A falcon flew near and said, "Caw caw, good day, good day." He spoke as plain as he could, since he meant kindness to the girl.

Nya, having no one with her, told the falcon of the adventures she had looking for her brother and asked him if he has seen Kai. "I believe I have, my friend," the falcon responded, nodding his head slowly.

"Oh, you have?!" the young girl exclaimed, and hugged the falcon tightly.

"Please be gentle," the falcon told her. "I have precious goods on me." Once Nya let go, he said, "I hope he hasn't forgotten you when the a man adopted him."

"Someone adopted him?" Nya asked. "But why?"

"It is very hard to explain in the language that you speak," the falcon said. "If only you spoke falcon." He paused, then asked, "Can you understand falcon?"

"My grandmother could speak it," Nya replied. "She spoke it a lot, but I wish I learned it so you can explain to me where you saw Kai."

The falcon sighed. "Well," he said, "I guess I'll do my best to make it as clear as possible to you."

He cleared his throat and began his story. "In the land you stand on right now, a king rules. He had a beautiful queen with him, but she passed away before they could bare a child."

"A couple weeks ago, he walked around his kingdom and came across a peasant child who seemed abandoned. Feeling lonely, the king decided to raise him as his own. He wishes for the boy to follow in his footsteps, so he teaches him to dance."

"That might be Kai," Nya said to herself. She turned to the falcon and asked, "Could you take me to the castle?"

"I will, since you miss your brother so much," the falcon replied. "I know a way in without having to pass the guards."

"Oh, thank you!" the girl cried.

Later that night, the falcon silently led Nya to a secret stairwell at the side of the castle. They climbed up many steps before they stopped.

"Go through the hallway," the falcon instructed her. "He should be in the third room to the left."

Nya nodded, then proceeded forth. Torches lit the pathway for her as she walked down the hall.

In the third room to the left, she saw a boy sleeping soundly in a bed. He was about Kai's size, but she was not too sure for the room was not very well lit. She softly and quietly made her way to the boy, but then tripped, making a huge bedlam.

The boy awoke, startled. He called for his father, and Nya realized it was not the boy she was looking for.

A man soon came rushing in, a torch in his hand. Nya had a better look at the young boy she mistook for Kai. He had black, shaggy hair, some of it swept to one side. His eyebrows were very bushy, and he had very visible muscles for someone so young.

The man with the torch frowned. "How did you get in here?" he asked Nya.

The falcon happened to fly by to check on Nya. When he saw the man, he bowed deeply and said, "So sorry, Your Highness. This poor girl has been looking for her brother for a long time now, and thought the boy you adopted was him. I was the one who brought her in."

The king looked at Nya. "Is this your brother?" he asked, motioning to the boy.

Nya shook her head. "In the dark, he appeared to be my brother Kai, but now I see he's not."

"My name is Cole, not Kai," the boy told her.

The king thought for a bit, then said, "I will send you in a gold carriage as you journey to search for your brother."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Nya responded, courtesying.

"As for you," the king said to the falcon, "you will be rewarded for helping the young girl." The crow bowed again. "You will live in the kitchen, enjoying the food that the people leave. But understand this must not happen again."

The king allowed Nya to rest for the night before sending her off. He dressed her in the finest of silk before helping her into the carriage.

As they departed, Nya looked out, waved, and cried, "Farewell!"

The falcon, king, and prince waved and said farewell as well. They watched as the carriage disappeared over the horizon.

**RG: (singing "Let it Go" with the radio)**

**Nya: (nudges RG) Ahem!**

**RG: What? Oh, I hoped you enjoyed this short chapter! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I have a some announcements, though.**

**1. I will try to update more, since this is the first day of summer vacation for me.**

**2. I have a poll up on my profile. I have many, MANY ideas buzzing in my head, but I'm trying to work on one thing at a time to make my life easier. I will do the stories in order of greatest amount of votes to least amount of votes.**

**3. I am working on a one-shot for Wild Kratts. What it is about, I will not reveal, but I would like some other authors in it. PM me before June 27 if you would like to star in it and if you like Wild Kratts. Tell any author if you'd like. I will tell you what it's about in the PM's but do not reply back to it saying what it is about.**

**4. I will be in the Philippines this July, so I won't be able to publish or update then. I will be gone the whole month.**

**Both: PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And, we're back, with another exciting chapter, peeps! I also have to say, my Wild Kratts fanfic will instead be a two-shot. I also hope I can finish this story before my vacation.**

**Disclaimer stuff, blah blah blah, let's continue!**

The Story of the Little Robber Boy

Nya's golden carriage glistened in the sunlight as it traveled down the road. She looked out the window, wondering if she would see Kai as they moved on. A shadow lurked nearby, and Nya watched it, hoping it was Kai.

The shadow was not Kai, but the leader of a band of robbers. He watched the carriage pass by, and realizing what it was made out of, he cried, "It's gold! Pure, real gold!"

Out of the bushes, Nya saw some men jump out. They were dressed in bones, one with a helmet topped with a single bone. Nya screamed out of pure fear. The robbers took the jockeys, coachman, and the footman, and struck them dead with their daggers. Some of the robbers dragged poor Nya from inside. The leader with the helmet examined her.

"What a plump, pretty, and tender little girl," he said, then chuckled. "My, what a good meal you will make, my darling." Nya cried as the old man lifted his knife. Just as he was about to strike her, he let out a terrible scream, for his son, dressed in black clothes and a cape, at that moment jumped up and bit his ear. The boy was very wild and naughty, and his father cursed him and called him an ugly thing.

"The girl shall play with me," the boy commanded, "and she will do what I want and sleep with me."

"Fine, son," the robber leader replied. "Have whatever you wish."

The young boy climbed into the carriage bringing Nya with him as two skeletons- one with a mohawk and eyepatch, the other wearing a helmet similar to the leader- pulled it with all their might. The robber boy turned to Nya and said to her, "Don't worry, they won't hurt or kill you as long as you don't bother them too much." He held out his hand, which was covered in dirt and a bit of dry blood. "I'm Lloyd. My father over there, who is the leader of these guys, is Garmadon. I guess you're a princess and all with this golden carriage you have here?"

Hesitantly, she responded, " Actually, I'm not," and proceeded to explaining her journey and her love for Kai. She was not sure if she should not have given this information to Lloyd, but she did anyway.

Lloyd nodded understandingly. "Even though you're not a princess they won't kill you, even if I'm angry, since I'll do it myself." Nya struggled not to cry when he said this as he lay down on the warm, soft cushions of the carriage. She noticed Lloyd held a small knife in his hand as he slept.

At sundown, they made it to the castle of the robbers. The castle had giant bones around the outside walls. As the two children got off the carriage, Lloyd told Nya, "You'll sleep in my room with the snakes and dragons." Poor Nya shook with fright, unsure whether or not she should run or follow.

"C' mon," Lloyd complained, annoyed. "If you keep standing there, I'll stab you." Not wishing to be stabbed, Nya hurried inside.

Lloyd led her around into a stable, filled with all kinds of birds and beasts. At the sight of Lloyd, Nya noticed the animals trembled and cowered in fear. Lloyd walked to a corner with mats on the floor. "All of these belong to me," he said, motioning to the whole room and everything in it. "You can sleep here." He pointed to a mat next to his with his knife.

"Will you sleep with the knife next to you?" Nya asked, afraid that the answer would be yes.

"I always do," Lloyd answered. "You never know what could happen in the middle of the night." Nya shuddered as she sat down on the mat, preparing to sleep.

"Explain to me again who Kai is and why you're looking for him?" Lloyd asked. Nya told her story all over again. Around them, the animals gathered closer to listen.

When Nya finished explaining everything, Lloyd was fast asleep. A small pigeon flew from the rafts above to her and whispered softly, "I believe we know where your brother is."

"Really?!" Nya replied softly.

Another pigeon flew down. "We saw him riding with the Snow King," he explained. "They were headed south, to the Dark Island. It's filled with weird things there, such as a place with snow year round. Ask the ice dragon for more."

"Oh Kai! I hope he's okay!" Nya exclaimed.

"Be quiet," Lloyd grumbled, not fully awake, "or I'll hit you with my knife."

Everyone lay still for the rest of the night. In the morning, Nya told Lloyd what the pigeons told her. "All that is just talk," he replied, then asked the ice dragon, "Do you know how to get to the Dark Island?"

"It was my home and my birthplace before I ended up here," the dragon responded.

"Then it's final," Lloyd told him. "You will take Nya to the Dark Island and help her find her brother.

"The men are still here, though. You can leave once they are gone and when my father is drunk." he stood up and went over to his father. After drinking, the bone-dressed skeletons left, but Garmadon stayed.

Lloyd pulled the gray hair of his father hard, and Garmadon pinched and flicked the nose of his son until it was very red, and they did this out of pure robber love.

A few hours later, once Garmadon was drunk and out cold, Lloyd snuck back to Nya and the dragon and helped Nya climb on top of the dragon. The dragon cheered softly, for he was finally going to his former home.

"As much as I loved tickling the blade of my knife along your neck," Lloyd told the dragon, "you have to take Nya to the Snow King's palace."

Lloyd gave Nya some warm clothes for the journey. "Here's some clothes we stole from people. You'll need them."

Nya wept with joy. "How can I thank you, Lloyd?" she asked.

"You can start by looking happy," he answered. "I don't want to see you upset. You're going to get your brother back."

"Thank you!" Nya cried once more. The dragon spread its blue wings and took off to the Dark Island.

**I'm bored. I also just realized most of the Ninjago characters are playing the parts for girls for The Snow Queen. Do whatever, blah blah blah. My mom isn't letting me on the computer long enough to update. :( I'm bored again.**


End file.
